


Wolf at the Door

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But who it is is a secret, Different Mastermind, F/F, death type things, look at that original title, someone's a werewolf, wonderful isnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I keep the wolf from the door, but he calls me up, calls me on the phone, tells me all the ways that he's gonna mess me up."</p><p>The mastermind has a different purpose for the students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wolf was hunched forward, beady dark eyes focused upon the ground before it; a massive head raised and a tail curled up tight behind it. Claws sunk into grasses and the beast licked along its muzzle, blood hanging from between its teeth, dripping slow to the ground in clotted clumps; another death caught on camera, another life drained into the carpeting of their collective prison; a game that was taking lives by the goddamn dozen, hell, that's what it was, Mondo thought, his stomach twisting; because that girl on the ground wasn't twitching anymore and she was the one that they'd thought was it, that's why they'd locked her out. 

Fukawa's braids were torn and her head had been broken open. Mondo wrapped his hands around his mouth and fought off the queasiness. He'd seen some fucked up shit before but that wasn't like this, not like /this/ where Fukawa's skull had been cracked open deliberately as she shrieked and as the beast's paws pressed her head down, cracking it like a goddamn egg, holy shit--

And the beast had torn her open then, cracked her ribs, broken her insides and spilled them upon the floor. He'd seen the squelch of guts when a massive paw crushed them, slid them against the ground, and now most of Fukawa's corpse was stripped to the bone. This was old footage from the night before. He knew that. Mondo shuddered and clenched his hands into fists. 

If it wasn't Fukawa, it meant that...

One of them. One of them was the werewolf. 

That goddamn monster who killed them. It only struck when there was nobody awake at the camera station, like it knew the purpose of it, like it /knew/ it was being observed. It's tail curled and shook in the image, a wagging, a happy little gesture that curled Mondo's innards with utter disgust. 

"Fuck."

11:14 PM. 

That meant Fukawa's body was probably gone by now, vanished but for the bloodstain, and Mondo reached for the call button. He needed a replacement. He couldn't do this, not again, not another morning of this--the day before it'd been Naegi, his legs ripped off and his guts left alone, and Hagakure. Hagakure...

Poor fucker. 

He'd...

The wolf had taken him early in the night. He'd been left outside on accident, he'd wanted his crystal ball. Someone'd moved it. Hagakure'd thought he could get back in the doors in time. 

He hadn't. 

The wolf had come for him at 10 PM precisely, swept from the dark, a brown-furred blur. All night, they'd watched, watched Hagakure die, because that was the last night the Live Feed functioned correctly. The wolf had toyed with him, broken his bones, and Leon'd vomited. Oogami's face had gotten pale and her knuckles had cracked, and Naegi (rest in peace, you shithead) had begun to cry. 

Because he'd survived all through the night, broken and sobbing and bloody, hoping he'd be allowed to die, and the Audio had worked, too. 

\--wait. 

Mondo was pulled from his memories by the wolf. The feeds had skipped ahead. 

It was looking at him. 

Eyes glittered in the dark, boring through the camera, and the wolf's head inclined, bloody muzzle wrinkling. Ropes of blood dripped between its teeth and the wolf wagged its tail again, but this time, there was something pleasant about the wag. Fukawa's body was gone. The wolf's lips wrinkled up and...oh. 

Mondo shuddered. The wolf's lips were slowly curling up in a smile, and splinters of bone protruded between its teeth like goddamn toothpicks; Mondo's eyes trailed back, behind the wolf, to the wall, where bright bones splattered with blood were arranged.

"Are you serious," Mondo groaned to himself, his eyes squeezing shut in disgust. 

MONDO. 

The feed skipped again. 

TOMORROW NIGHT. 

A third time, and the wolf was swaying, nearly laughing in the face of the camera. 

I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. 

A fourth, and it was gone, and the feed was current. Empty, nothing was left of the bone-words, nothing was left of the mess the wolf had made. Someone had tampered with it the night before. Maybe Fujisaki? 

Throughout the day, Mondo was quiet. They left him alone--he'd shown the lot of them the footage, but when Chihiro saw the bone words, his eyebrows furrowed. Mondo rummaged for something silver. Maybe that would help. Maybe he could kill it. Make this goddamn game end. 

"Oowada."

Sakura's voice was a quiet rumble and Mondo shrugged by her, focused on something else; beyond that door the wolf would be, and the wolf would try to kill him and he would kill it instead, that's how it would work. 

But as the time came, Mondo had a thought--but every time he tried to get near Chihiro, something came up. Ishimaru wanted to run, or work, or something--Sayaka wanted a chat. Bullshit like that. 

The night came too fast, with the beating of his heart; Mondo felt like he was going to be sick, but he knew that the feeds were skipping for a reason. Aoi had pulled him aside and told him that Fukawa had said she'd wanted to kill the wolf too, and Mondo answered quietly, his hands shaking. Something was wrong. Something was wrong. 9 at Night and something was /wrong/.

But he went out, anyways, and they watched, with pale faces. 

The darkness came, lights shutting out all at once, and then the world was silent. He was alone. Utterly alone...

Mondo adjusted his hand. The steak knife was there. Sharp. Good. 

"Come here...you fucker."


	2. Calls me up

The darkness was thick and still.

Mondo could feel the oppressiveness of the shadows, curling around him. The blinking light of the security camera glittered and flashed; Mondo gripped his knife.

Then he saw the camera focus. It twised, turned to focus on him, and Aoi's voice chirped from the speakers: "I know who it is, Oowada-kun!" 

She was proud. He could hear it.

"Hey, hold on! Oowada-kun--" then there was, from the speaker, the sound of fighting. Aoi's voice was sharp and pained and she was being attacked--

Mondo jerked to his feet. 

Asahina--

Her voice cut off, and the light from the camera did too. 

(If only, if only it hadn't.)

The door didn't open, but further in the dark he heard metal grate on metal. The wolf, Mondo realized, was inside. It had a hidden entryway, a way out besides the main door. He heard the thud of a body and then...

Wet crunching noises. Mondo tensed, he grabbed his knife. 

The dark stretched around him, beckoning him down deeper to the crunching and the slurping.


	3. Mess me up

Down the dark he went, watched it spin around him, the sloppy noises of the wolf eating what must be Asahina's corpse echoing in his ears. The gulps made Mondo's throat tighten, and he knew he was close when he could smell the blood. 

There was light, now, faint, but from the crack in a doorway, he could catch a flickering candle. 

Mondo squinted at it. Whomever was holding the camera was large and built--muscular--

\--that wasn't Asahina's corpse. 

Fujisaki, his throat torn open, lay on the ground, and crouched over him--

Asahina looked at Mondo, smiled, and her face became the wolf's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
